


The Most Dangerous Game

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Hannibal knew his heat was about to arrive.Who would it be this time?Or, Hannibal has been playing a game during his heats without thoughts to how it could end.





	The Most Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> Originally started for Bottom Hannibal Day but apparently that's no longer a thing so now it's just for no reason I guess lol.

Hannibal knew his heat was about to arrive. 

The entire week he’d been anxious, restless, and zeroed in on the scent of alpha to an alarming degree. 

He smiled to himself as he walked through the grocery store and reveled in the appreciative looks he was given by every alpha he passed. 

Who would it be this time? 

His heat had never been an important part of his life, never had a place other than amusement to use it for his own purposes, and he had since his very first decided to make a game of it. 

Who could he bring to their knees the fastest? 

The amount of alphas he’d humiliated in public was now in the triple figures and would go higher as long as he remained unmated. 

Of course, things change when you least expect them. 

The high end grocery he frequented had been out of the most basic ingredients he needed for dinner that evening so he decided to pick a more mundane place. Al’s Grocery was not far from his home so when he went inside and smelled alpha all over the inconvenience was now an amusement. 

He was so caught up in showing himself off to the masses he didn’t notice the man who plowed into his cart until it was too late. 

“Oh I’m sorry!”

Hannibal took a deep breath and was about to give a perfunctory response when he caught the scent of the rude alpha. 

Oh. 

He’d never smelled anything like him before: sandalwood, animal fur, citrus, and raw alpha. 

“It’s quite all right,” he said softly, senses in overdrive, “Though I may have bruised my wrist.”

The lie came smoothly and the alpha’s touch made him shudder. 

“Oh wow, it’s pretty red. Sorry I was trying to get home fast and I didn’t,” the alpha’s eyes went wide as he inhaled, “Notice you.”

“Do you notice me now?” 

The alpha blinked and his messy brown curls seemed to bounce as he nodded. “Yeah. You’re...very close to your heat. It’s dangerous to be out isn’t it?”

Hannibal’s nostrils flared as he sniffed the alpha’s scent once more. “Yes. I fear I didn’t realize it was so soon. I apologize if it’s bothering you.”

His alpha moved in closer still and kept hold of Hannibal’s hand. “Not at all.”

“My name is Dr. Hannibal Lecter.”

“Will Graham.”

The name was very familiar to Hannibal as he had just gotten a call from Jack Crawford regarding him last night. 

Will Graham, the empathetic alpha who could enter a killer’s mind with startling clarity. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Will. Would you care to—“

“Yes,” Will said before he could finish.

Hannibal smiled. “Excellent. I just have to pick up one more ingredient and then call to cancel tonight’s dinner engagement. I think I’ll be otherwise occupied.”

Will moved in closer until their bodies touched and Hannibal felt his whole body react at once. He sighed and a gush of slick slid down the back of his thighs. 

“Oh dear,” he whispered, “I fear my heat has already begun.”

Will growled against his neck. 

“You smell so good.”

Hannibal felt the heat permeate his entire being and his knees faltered even before he could properly speak. Will pushed him against the shelves and started to rock against his knee. 

“Excuse me? Sirs? You’ll have to leave or I’m gonna call the—“

Will rounded on their interrupter and Hannibal grabbed his hand. “We were just leaving. Thank you.”

He abandoned his cart and Will did the same, almost running out the door towards his car. Hannibal was pushed against it and moaned. 

“Will, we must get somewhere private.”

The alpha lifted his head and Hannibal’s breath caught at how beautifully disheveled he’d become. “I want you now.”

“Yes, I want you as well. Many times, but not this way. Please get in my car.”

Will stepped back and let out a long breath. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes looked almost black with desire but he shook himself. 

“Yeah. Are you ok with this? With me?”

Hannibal reached out to touch his cheek. 

“I have never been so affected before by an alpha.”

“Is that a compliment?”

“Yes, very much so.”

Will smiled and pulled away to walk around the car while Hannibal slid behind the wheel. The quiet privacy of the Bentley’s interior made it hard not to reach for Will again but he managed, pulling out of his parking spot to get onto the road. 

He shuddered when Will ran fingers along his neck, the touch a tease of what was to come. “I’ve never been with an omega so—“

“Old?” Hannibal asked, suddenly self conscious of their obvious age difference. 

“No, I...I mean you can’t be much older than I am. Maybe in your mid forties?”

He preened at the compliment. 

“I am turning fifty in late November.”

“Oh,” Will said softly, “I honestly didn’t think you were. I...”

Hannibal felt another gush of slick come out of him and shivered. “Where are we headed? My home is not far.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. If you’re ok with it.”

He bit his tongue before he admitted to being okay with just about anything where Will was concerned. The overwhelming need to please and entice this alpha was confusing but he still had enough of his faculties left to keep his dignity. 

They went up the driveway and into his garage without speaking, though Hannibal felt as if their bodies did that for them. Will emitted waves of alpha pheromone so thick he could’ve choked on them and Hannibal’s slick scent was quite strange for a heat so far out of adolescence.

Will leaned over as the garage door closed and whispered in his ear. 

“Are you ready for me, Doctor Lecter?”

Hannibal moaned and grabbed him hard to smash their lips together. He whined as Will yanked on his tie and draped himself across the car seat bumping his head in the process. 

“Out of the car,” Will panted, “Now.”

He held onto Will’s shirt when the alpha attempted to leave. “No, I—“

Will kissed Hannibal again and scented the side of his cheek. “Listen to me, ok? Out.”

He pulled away with difficulty and left Hannibal alone in the car which just would not do. He yanked open the door and rushed around the car catching Will’s arm as he got to the door. 

“I can’t wait any longer,” he panted, “It has never been this desperate before.”

Will reached up to touch his face. 

“You can,” he said with an alpha authoritative finality, “Open the door.”

He inserted the keys into the door and opened it slowly. The scent of his home as they entered felt much better for the inclusion of Will’s scent. 

“Take it off,” Will whispered, “Take all of it off.”

Hannibal’s hands shook as he unbuttoned his coat and sweat poured into his eyes as his heat worsened. He couldn’t look at Will for fear the alpha’s stare would weaken him further but the humiliation of this was almost too much to bear. 

He let his jacket fall and looked up to find Will only half dressed himself, his disheveled state quite similar to Hannibal’s own. 

“Alpha,” he sighed and stepped forward.

His hands shook as he put them on Will’s hips and backed him up against the nearest wall hard before he kissed him. The sound of his glasses as they fell would remain in Hannibal’s memory palace for the rest of his days. 

Hannibal opened his jeans and broke from their kiss just before he dropped to his knees, licking at the alpha’s exposed cock with meticulous attention. 

He needed to please him, wanted to please him, and may just get pleased back in return. 

Will grabbed hold of his hair and gently pulled as he started to suck. Copious amounts of slick now pooled down his legs but Hannibal wanted to taste Will’s pleasure so badly he didn’t care for his own. 

“Stop,” Will groaned, “Fuck, stop.”

He pulled back and stared up at Will in tears. 

“Alpha.”

“What’s my name?”

“Will,” Hannibal purred.

Will touched his semen slicked lips. “You’re still here, still yourself. I don’t...fuck I need to knot you.”

Hannibal tried to stand but found he could not, instead turned to present for Will’s attention. 

He felt Will slide down to his level and opened his pants while the alpha exposed him fully. 

“No underwear?”

“No,” he sighed, “I...I wanted them to smell me.”

Will leaned down to kiss his backside. “Them?”

“The alphas.”

“You knew your heat was coming and wanted to tease.”

“Yes,” Hannibal sighed as Will licked over his hole, “But I...”

“You found me,” Will whispered.

“Yessss,” Hannibal hissed as Will thrust his tongue inside. 

The thorough tongue fuck he began to receive was quite possibly the most maddening sexual experience of his life. He attempted to stroke his cock but was denied several times and felt that with just one touch he’d orgasm but Will seemed determined to wait. 

His heat burned mind flitted through coherence and desperation throughout until Will pulled away. 

“You lied to me,” Will growled, pulling him close.

“Yes,” Hannibal moaned, “But I—“

Will settled against his hole. 

“You won’t lie to me again.”

Hannibal shook his head. 

It took only one thrust inside for Hannibal to cum, the feel of this alpha in him so overwhelmed his senses he could do nothing less. He keened when his pleasure seemed to spur Will into a frenzy of fucking that shook him to his very omega core. Each rock of hips and kiss of lips was heaven, the sound of his purr so loud his ears buzzed. 

When Will’s knot filled and locked them tight together just before he orgasmed Hannibal succumbed again. He sobbed as Will kept on, the burn of his knot so pleasurable he could hardly stand the feeling. 

They collapsed onto their sides after, half clothed and dirty all over. 

Will scented the back of his neck and he found himself purring still. 

“You do this a lot then? Find alphas to help you through heats?”

Hannibal turned his head black to look at him fully. “Yes. But never did I drop to my knees before you.”

Will smiled and kissed him again, the taste of his slick still on his tongue. 

“I have a confession to make,” Hannibal sighed, wiggling back against his pulsing knot. 

“You’re not on birth control?”

“Of course I am,” Hannibal sputtered, “It’s not as if I’d bear the child of just any alpha.”

Will smiled against his skin. “And I’m not just any alpha?”

“No, you’re not. As a matter of fact, we are set to meet in two days time.”

He felt Will tense at his back. 

“Why?”

“You are working on a case and Jack asked for my expertise.”

“As a...”

“Psychiatrist.”

The warmth he’d experienced earlier in Will’s embrace did not return but Hannibal leaned back only for Will to give in. 

“Jack wanted you to babysit me.”

“He told me of your abilities and I confess I was intrigued.”

The knot inside him seemed to have stopped its pulsation and Hannibal knew that his confession would make Will more reluctant to stay though the heat would take care of his anger. 

His knot started to go down and Hannibal pushed back against it again just to feel its thickness once more. 

“Will,” he sighed.

Will didn’t say a word as he pulled out and moved away just enough to be agony. He turned Hannibal onto his back and stared him down. 

“I’m not a specimen to be studied,” he whispered, “I’m—“

Hannibal sat up and grabbed the front of his flannel shirt. “You are a wonder inside and out. I...I want to know every part of you.”

The confession was a true one, desperately so, and the ache in him that once seemed empty now could only be filled by Will alone. 

He knew that just as well as he knew Will would fight him tooth and nail along their road to happiness. 

Will reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt. “No lies,” Will said, “And no trying to psychoanalyze. You want to dissect me? Have the guts to do it to my face.”

Hannibal’s skin felt warm again as Will began to unbutton his shirt. “I promise.”

Will opened Hannibal’s shirt and placed hands on his chest. He stared at his hands and Hannibal felt his heat rise again. 

“True mate,” Will whispered, “Are we..?”

Hannibal trembled as he pressed down. 

“I’m unsure,” he sighed, “But it is quite possible. I know I only want your hands on me from now on.”

Will lifted his gaze and the darkness in his eyes seeped through Hannibal’s entire being. 

“I feel like I would kill anyone else who tried to touch you.”

Hannibal moaned and lay back onto the wood floor. He opened his legs and a wave of heat flushed over him.

“Alpha....my alpha.”

The predatory stare in Will’s once soft eyes were what dreams were made of. Hannibal could hardly contain his want and bit back a beg even as Will moved toward him again.

This heat would be the end of a very long game and start a new one he could hardly wait to begin.


End file.
